


As Geminis

by junnieboy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Jun is so cute, Jun-centric, Light Angst, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, for just a little while, i think that's it yeah, it's all platonic but you can spot some romance LOL, it's mostly junhoon and soonhui, there are short drabbles at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnieboy/pseuds/junnieboy
Summary: Junhui was jealous.He usually wasn't, in fact, this was probably the first time he felt jealousy when it didn't have to do with food. It was a weird feeling, and Junhui felt helpless as he couldn't do anything about it.It wasn't like he hated Soonyoung, he loved his gemini brother with all his heart. He deserved all the attention he got, it's just that Junhui... also wanted that attention.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Seokmin | DK/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 183





	As Geminis

Junhui was jealous.

He usually wasn't, in fact, this was probably the first time he felt jealousy when it didn't have to do with food. It was a weird feeling, and Junhui felt helpless as he couldn't do anything about it.

It wasn't like he hated Soonyoung, he loved his gemini brother with all his heart. He deserved all the attention he got, it's just that Junhui... also wanted that attention. He also wanted to be hugged and touched by the members, babied by them since he felt he deserved it for his hard work. He trained hard for almost three years, and when he debuted he continued to work hard with a smile on his face. He was never negative, always hyping up the members and had their best interest at heart. So he wondered, why not him? Why did the members give all their attention to Soonyoung but not him? Did they not love him? The thought was eating him up inside.

He knew his members loved him, but he wondered how much, since they rarely hugged him or pat him on the back. He started to feel more and more alone as time went by, and it was all his own fault. He was crying in the bathroom at 4AM, because of himself. He looked in the mirror and told himself he was good enough, his little brother loved him to bits and he had supporting parents, but the fact is, he wasn't living with them. He didn't share his career with them. He didn't long for their affection as much.

A sob escaped his mouth and Junhui covered his mouth on the off chance someone was still awake. His gut was right, apparently, because the handle of the door turned, someone slamming the wood as they realized it was closed. Junhui quickly stopped crying and washed his face with water, but it didn't hide anything.

"Hello?" It was Jihoon, of course he would be awake at this hour. He was probably working on some new song and got frustrated with himself. Jihoon worked super hard too, he deserved all the love and affection as well, Junhui decided. He hated it though, he thought right after.

"Sorry, I'm opening the door." Junhui's voice came out raspy and there was nothing that the Chinese wanted to do more than die right now.

"Thanks, why are you awake?" Jihoon asked as he stepped into the door. He shamelessly took off his pants and started peeing right in front of the older, after a few years of living together you start losing shame.

"Uh, no reason," Junhui scratched his head and avoided eye contact with Jihoon as much as he could. When the composer was finished, he washed his hands and dried them off. Then, he took Junhui's head in his hand and looked at it intensely, the taller's face scrunching up and creating a pout on his lips. Jihoon gasped when he saw that the other's eyes were red and his cheeks were tear stained.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked immediately, still holding Junhui's face.

"Nothing happened, I just... miss my family," Junhui was the worst at lying, and Jihoon knew that. And Junhui knew that Jihoon knew that. He sighed and looked to the floor, everything to avoid Jihoon's gaze.

"We both know that's not true. It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but I hope you know that I'm always there for you if you want a shoulder to cry on." Jihoon said. Junhui wondered why most fans thought that his composer was a mean and cold guy, when Jihoon was the warmest man he knew. He was always there and it was always genuine. Junhui genuinely loved him.

The realization was overwhelming for Junhui, and he started crying again, this time in Jihoon's arms. Junhui was kneeling down in front of the closed toilet which Jihoon was sitting on, just hugging each other while Junhui was crying. Jihoon was sweetly caressing the Chinese's hair, and Junhui wanted it to be like this always, not just when he was feeling bad. It made him cry even harder.

After a while, Junhui's crying died down to a few little sobs and sniffles, and Jihoon grabbed Junhui's face again to look at him. He smiled a little and since Junhui loved his smile so much, he smiled back out of instinct. Who could resist that cute smile?

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Jihoon asked, and Junhui decided that telling one person wouldn't be too bad, maybe it'd even be good to get everything out and then hopefully forget about it.

"Promise you won't tell anyone," Junhui said and Jihoon nodded immediately. "I am jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?" Jihoon asked with a curious look, and Junhui looked away again because it was embarrassing to say.

"Of Soonyoung. I am jealous of all the attention he gets." The boy admitted, and Jihoon giggled a little.

"You get more attention from me though than he'll ever get." Jihoon smiled and Junhui giggled a little with him.

"But not from the other members. Even Myungho gives Soonyoung more attention, while he used to be so fond of me." Junhui's smile faded.

"It isn't as if I don't think Soonyoung deserves all the cuddles and caresses in the world, I love him, but I just want the same thing." Junhui said, playing with his fingers as he looked down, a pout playing on his face. Jihoon thought it was actually quite adorable, how playful Junhui could be one second and so shy the next. He had unexpected charms.

"Why do you want the same thing, if I may ask?" Jihoon asked, not being able to hide the smile on his face.

"I've always been the older brother, I'm used to giving attention to other people. But sometimes I just want to be the one being babied." Junhui explained, "I feel quite lonely lately, it's like you guys don't l-love me a lot." He started crying a bit again, Jihoon immediately started playing with the elder's hair.

"Don't you ever think we don't love you. We love you so much Junhui, I wonder how you don't notice. We all want to play with you and try to praise you." Jihoon explained sternly. Even though he didn't understand Junhui's predicament, he was going to help as much as he could.

"I guess that sometimes I need physical affection instead of praises and stuff. I'm sorry, I don't think you guys hate me, it's just that I..." Junhui didn't finish his sentence.

"Well, why don't you tell the others? I'm sure they'd understand." Jihoon suggested, but Junhui frantically shook his head.

"Please don't tell the others! I am super embarrassed, I want this to be between us." He said and looked at Jihoon with puppy eyes, and who was he to deny those. He sighed,

"You'll have to tell them someday," Jihoon scolded, "but until then, I will cuddle you more if you want."

"But you hate skinship," Junhui said, his head going to the side curiously.

"But you want it, and you are one of my best friends." Junhui was about to protest, but Jihoon interrupted him, "If you won't cling to me, I'll do it to you."

Junhui giggled at that, never imagining his fellow 96-liner to say that. He nodded cutely and hugged Jihoon, silently thanking him for his mental support. Hopefully his feelings would be calmer for a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Junhui was still a bit hesitant. He wasn't used to clinging up to Jihoon, he was scared the other would become annoyed and he of course didn't want that. He respected the other's personal space and kept his distance since that's what the younger wanted. Therefore, suddenly clinging onto him felt out of place. But Jihoon, after seeing Junhui's hesitation, walked toward the older and put his arm around his waist. Even though the younger was smaller than Junhui, the Chinese still felt so _small_. It felt like he was being babied. He hid his small smile at the thought.

"What's happening? Since when does Jihoon-hyung cling up to people?" Seokmin asked, but there was no accusing tone in his voice. He was actually smiling brightly at the sight.

"I've done that many times. Also with you, Seokmin." Jihoon explained, and the younger nodded as he thought about it.

"You're right, just not with Soonyoung-hyung," He laughed as said man slapped him playfully.

"Junnie-hyung is usually quite clingy though, maybe he convinced Jihoon-hyung to finally give in!" Seungkwan said while laughing.

Jihoon rolled his eyes, "I can't even hug someone without you guys bothering me, damn." Everyone shut up after that. Junhui looked at the smaller with a guilty look, but Jihoon just smiled brightly.   
  
  
  


A few weeks passed by, and Junhui felt a little better. That didn't mean he felt good though. Yes, Jihoon's hugs were comforting and made him feel loved, but the rest of the members still didn't give him the attention he wanted. His jealousy and loneliness hadn't faded yet, and he hated it. He went to Jihoon's room sometimes and watched a movie with him to forget about his feelings, but since Mingyu basically ignored him and called with Seungkwan all night, he couldn't seem to forget about it. It was no good to keep this all to himself. Maybe he should...

"You should tell the others," Jihoon said, still looking at the movie instead of Junhui.

Junhui looked at the younger, pouted and whined as he put his arms around Jihoon and shook him in denial. But deep on the inside, he knew he was right. Bottling your feelings up is never good, that's what he told others. So why couldn't he take his own advice?

Jihoon laid unfazed in the bed, and repeated it, "If you don't tell them, it won't get any better."

"You're right," Junhui whined. He sighed as he thought of a way to tell his members. "They won't hate me?"

"Of course not, they could never hate you. It isn't even a weird suggestion, Junhui."

"What weird suggestion?" Mingyu asked, and the other two turned around in shock as they hadn't realized he quit his call with Seungkwan.

"U-uh.. Nothing.." Junhui started, but Jihoon cut him to it.

"Junhui wants more attention," He said bluntly, and the other slapped him softly on the chest. Jihoon didn't feel it, however, because the man was ripped.

"More attention? From who?" Mingyu asked, his confused stare resembling a puppy.

"From all of us, he feels lonely." Jihoon explained. "All the members are clinging up on Soonyoung, yet Junhui doesn't really get hugs or whatever. He is upset about it but didn't dare to tell you, he thought you guys would hate him."

"We could never hate him, I'm sure everyone would like having another member to cling up on." Mingyu said, and Junhui coughed since the two talked like he wasn't in the same room just ten centimeters away.

"I thought you didn't like hugs, hyung, that's why I never really did it. But now that I know, I'll keep it in mind," Mingyu then said, big smile on his face. It made Junhui shy, so he just nodded with a small blush covering his cheeks.

Mingyu then squeezed said cheeks with an even bigger smile, teeth fully on display. "You're so cute!" He said and Junhui blushed even more.   
  
  
  
  


The problem had seemed to solved itself somehow. Now that both Mingyu and Jihoon started clinging up to Junhui, the other members just followed since their friend seemed to enjoy it very much. Well, most members anyway.

Junhui had started to notice that Soonyoung was annoyed with him. He didn't know for what reason, but it still upset him since Soonyoung was one of his best friends. He used to laugh with Junhui a lot, but now, he wouldn't even look at him. And whenever one of the members hugged Junhui or praised him, all that Soonyoung would give was a scoff and a glare. It was a very confusing situation since the other gemini had never acted this way. Junhui needed to talk to him, he decided.

That's how he ended up in the kitchen at 3AM, knowing that Soonyoung would always grab a snack at that time. Maybe that was because the dancer barely had time to eat during the day, always busy with choreography and teaching the other members the steps. Junhui didn't mind it anyway, he wanted his friend to be healthy. As he predicted, a lazy walking dancer walked into the kitchen just in time.

The younger opened the door to the freezer and grabbed a tube of ice cream. Just then, Junhui coughed, making his presence known. Soonyoung quickly turned around, looking like a deer in headlights, and hid the tube behind his back.

"Junhui! W-what are you doing here?" Soonyoung laughed comically, trying to hide his secret but not being very good at it.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to judge you for snacking," Junhui said, and Soonyoung sighed of relief at that and grabbed a spoon to eat his cookie dough ice cream. He brought an extra spoon and gave it to Junhui, suggesting him to eat as well. "I'm here to talk to you."

"About what?" Soonyoung asked, grabbing a spoonful of ice cream and happily eating it. Junhui couldn't help but giggle as he played with his own empty spoon, he didn't feel like eating.

"Why have you been annoyed with me lately?" Junhui asked, and Soonyoung looked up at him.

"I haven't been annoyed with you," Soonyoung said, obviously lying.

"You're an even worse liar than me, Soonyoung. Please just tell me," Junhui practically begged, even using a little bit of aegyo.

Soonyoung sighed at the other's puppy eyes, "I was jealous," He said, looking away out of shame.

"Jealous of me?" Junhui couldn't keep in his laughter, which Soonyoung responded to with a glare, "Sorry, it's just, I was jealous of _you_!"

"Why were you jealous of me?" Soonyoung asked, a confused look on his face.

Junhui stared at his spoon and played with it. "Because every member cuddles you all the time, they're very clingy when it comes to you. I wanted to have the same as well, so I was jealous,"

When he looked up again, Soonyoung was right in front of him, and grabbed his face with both hands. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked with a sad expression.

"I thought I would sound like a little kid. I mean, I'm 23, and I'm asking for _cuddles_."

Soonyoung hugged him then, Junhui's face buried in the other's chest. "You should never be embarrassed about that, everyone wants some affection. Even Jihoon,"

Junhui giggled a little. "I'm sorry, I should have told you guys, not just Jihoon and Mingyu."

"You told them but not me?" as Junhui looked up at the younger, he looked down with a pout.

"It was because Jihoon caught me crying about it, and Mingyu caught me and Jihoon talking about it. I wanted to tell you, but as I said..."

"It's okay," Soonyoung smiled, "you told me now. And the other members seem more affectionate with you already."

"Mhm," Junhui nodded against Soonyoung's chest. The younger was still smiling, and he was very warm and comforting.

"We have to stick together, you know," Soonyoung said as he played with the other's hair, "As gemini's."

Junhui didn't need to reply as Soonyoung lifted his head up once again. "Also, do you know what's even better than cuddles?"

Junhui shook his head, pout on his face and eyes wide. Soonyoung smiled brightly at his best friend. He then kissed him all over his face. First his forehead, then his nose, then both of his cheeks, then his chin and finally the top of his head.

Soonyoung hugged the older real tight after that, and Junhui thought this was the happiest he felt in the whole time he has been in Korea. Because Soonyoung, his best friend who he loved with all his heart, finally understood him fully.

"It's late, let's go to my room and watch a movie." Soonyoung said and Junhui nodded at the suggestion.

Soonyoung cleaned up the kitchen and then went to hug Junhui again, "I am happy when you're happy," he said. "Because you're my gemini brother."

**[Bonus fluff with members]**

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Junhui was practicing his center part in the new choreography, completely focused and not bothered by anyone else since he was alone. He's been doing this for about three hours now, and his arms had started to ache, but he went on. He needed to dance perfectly if he wanted to get at least some attention from the fans.   
He started the dance again from the top and when he was done, he heard clapping behind him. He looked toward the entrance of the dance studio to see his leader with a bright smile.

"It looks so good, Junhui! You've clearly improved since debut." He said, his eyes closed in little crescents. Junhui sighed from relief.

"I'm glad. I don't think it's perfect yet though." He confessed, looking at the ground as Seungcheol walked closer to him.

"That's okay. There's still two weeks left until the comeback, you're doing really well!" He said as he grabbed Junhui's shoulders. "I came here to say, I'm really proud of you. You are an amazing dancer, singer and actor. And a great friend, of course. I am happy you are in our team."

Junhui was speechless. It was not everyday you would hear such a huge compliment. He smiled brightly and hugged Seungcheol, who gladly hugged him back. They stood like that for a few minutes and they were proud of each other.

**JEONGHAN**

The thirteen band members were watching a movie, but no one was actually interested except for Mingyu. Everyone was goofing around and making jokes about the horrible 'horror' movie that actually felt like a comedy.

At one point, the director was building up to an obvious jumpscare, one which all the boys saw coming except the naive Junhui. He was attentively watching until a vampire came from under the bed, and Jeonghan scared him at the same time.

"Jeonghan-hyung!" Junhui yelled. "Don't be so mean, my heart is weak,"

Jeonghan laughed comically. "I'm sorry, Junnie. Your reaction is just too funny!"

Junhui pouted and crossed his arms. "I don't want to watch the movie anymore." He said.

Jeonghan hugged him and shook him slowly. "I'm sorry~" He tried, but no response. "I'll protect you, Junnie-ya."

Even though the younger didn't respond, Jeonghan still felt that he didn't mind the hugging. At that, Jeonghan smiled brightly and kissed the younger's head.

"I'll protect you forever!"

**JOSHUA**

At the fansign for Seventeen's new comeback, Joshua and Junhui were placed next to each other. The two were actually quite pleased with this as they had an amazing friendship and liked each other a lot.

When the fans started rolling in, the two played with each other and had a lot of fun. Then a fan gave Junhui a silly bunny hat, one that was controlled by the balls on the side. Junhui started playing with it and looked at his hyung for a reaction, who smiled brightly at how cute the younger was. He then grabbed the hat and started controlling it for the other, who laughed loudly.

When a staff came to take the hat off, Joshua started fixing Junhui's hair with a focused gaze. "Thank you Jisoo-hyung," Junhui said with a small smile.

Joshua was so overwhelmed by the cuteness that he squished Junhui's cheeks and booped his nose before he could think it through. He heard the crowd yell but he didn't mind.

**SOONYOUNG**

As they were filming a new episode of Going Seventeen, Soonyoung and Junhui were paired together to go to the stores and buy new clothes. Since they both needed new outfits, it was a good thing, actually.

They stepped inside a store they both didn't know, but it looked promising. When they looked at the clothing, they were met with a bunch of color and patterns. Junhui had found some things he liked, Soonyoung sadly hadn't found anything, but he still waited for Junhui to finish fitting his clothes.

"Soonie?" Junhui called from inside the changing room. Soonyoung immediately looked up from his phone.

"Yeah, Junnie?"

"Can you check if this fits me?" Junhui asked.

"Sure, come on out."

Junhui stepped out of the changing room wearing tight pants and a loose black shirt on top. It wasn't anything different from what he usually wore, but Soonyoung guessed that Junhui had doubts because of the huge kitten displayed on the shirt.

"Does it look okay? Not like, _too much_?" Junhui asked as he played with his hands, and Soonyoung shook his head immediately. If he was being honest with himself, Junhui looked like the most adorable thing ever. Soonyoung was in awe over how beautiful the other was.

"N-no, you look good." He cringed at how nervous he sounded.

"Really? The kitten doesn't make me look like a baby?" Junhui giggled a little.

"No, it makes you look cute." Soonyoung said before he even thought about it. Junhui didn't seem to mind though, there was just a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you, Soonie." He said with his face down, obviously trying to hide his blush.

"You're welcome," Soonyoung grinned, proud of the state he put Junhui in.

**WONU**

Wonu and Junhui were playing games on his Playstation, a clueless Junhui kept winning every game and Wonu was starting to get annoyed, his competitive side coming out.

Junhui won for the fifth time in a row, and Wonu groaned. Junhui looked at his friend and smiled softly.

"Don't you like the game?" And Junhui's voice sounded so scared that Wonu immediately regretted being so immature. He fixed his posture and coughed.

"No, that's not it. Sorry, I guess I just zoned out," He lied, smiling at Junhui who thankfully believed him.

They played more matches after that until the night came and Junhui said he was going to bed. But before he did, he leaned into Wonu and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for playing with me!" He said while walking away, completely unaware of the mess he left behind. Wonu touched his cheek, and swore to himself that he'd never wash it again.

**JIHOON**

Since Jihoon promised Junhui that he could cling onto him whenever, the latter did so. He came to Jihoon's room almost every night, cuddling him until they fell asleep. One night, Junhui claimed he heard something coming from the hallway and clung into Jihoon's side _even more_.

"Jun-ah, there was no sound. Just sleep." Jihoon said, his hand carding through Junhui's hair. Junhui shook his head.

"No, there was a ghost there, I'm sure of it." He said, and Jihoon sighed.

"Fine, stay up. But I'm going to sleep."

"No~" Junhui whined, "Hoonie, you have to protect me,"

"Junhui, I'm way smaller than you. I'm sure the ghost would get me before you,"

"Size doesn't matter! You are way stronger than me so you can fight the ghost." Junhui smiled.

"Aren't ghosts like, invisible? They can't be touched, Junnie-ya." Jihoon explained, and Junhui pouted that fatal pout of his that could make anyone do exactly what he wanted.

"Please just drive the ghost away for me. Show him your biceps and he'll be too terrified to return to our dorm." And with a sigh, Jihoon ended up doing what the older wanted.

He went into the dark hallway, leaving Junhui behind who hid under the covers. He let out one last sigh before saying "Go away, ghost!" to thin air. To finish it off, he flexed his biceps and then went into the room again.

"It worked!" He said with a smile, and Junhui looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Really? Wow, Hoon! You are good at everything, huh?"

Jihoon was thankful for the darkness, since it hid the blush that creeped up on his cheeks. Junhui was too good and innocent for his own good.

**SEOKMIN**

Seokmin and Junhui were playing outside on their day off, having found a playground with a slide and swings. The two were always called 'the most childlike' by their group members, so it was no surprise they started swinging with each other while giggling in happiness.

"Seokkie!" Junhui called, "can you push me?"

Seokmin nodded and started pushing the other on the swing, making him go higher and higher while he basked in joy.

After a while, Seokmin took the opportunity to jump onto the swing, right beside Junhui's thighs. They swung together then, and while it was quite dangerous, they had no care for it.

"This is so fun!" Junhui yelled with a big smile on his face, and that's all that Seokmin cared about at this moment.

But the fun ended after a moment because they went a little bit too high, Seokmin hitting his head on top of the swing, and falling down.

The younger held his head, groaning in pain, and Junhui immediately ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked while holding his head, laying it in his lap.

"I'm doing fine, it just hurts a little bit."

Junhui touched the other's head, and the other moaned in pain. "That definitely doesn't sound fine."

Junhui held Seokmin's head in his hands, making his cheeks squish funnily. He kind of resembled a fish at this moment. He then kissed the younger's forehead.

Seokmin was blushing furiously.

"Soonyoung told me that kisses always help. Does your head feel better?"

"Y-yeah, my head feels fine."

His heart definitely _wasn't_ fine.

**MINGYU**

Mingyu was a big boy. Not only in length, but also in width. He had a broad back, broad shoulders, even broad legs. He was _healthy,_ and that was what Junhui appreciated about him. He looked so different from Jihoon, who was still an amazing cuddler, just smaller. So when Mingyu told Junhui that they could cuddle all they wanted, he couldn't help but be excited.

He was a little nervous to just randomly go up and wrap his arms around him, wouldn't that be a little weird? It still felt quite unnatural to him and he didn't want to make a fool of himself.

But then all of the members were together, just enjoying each other's presence while they were free. There was nothing unusual going on, except for the fact that Mingyu was _pouting_.

Mingyu pouting wouldn't be strange in front of the camera, but behind the scenes he'd only pout if he was either really upset or really tired. So it worried Junhui. He didn't want the younger to feel any type of negative. He walked up to him in concern.

"Is something wrong, Gyu?" The older whispered, making sure no one else heard to avoid making it a big thing.

"You said you would cuddle me but you didn't," Mingyu answered just as quietly, and he turned his head away, probably to hide his blush.

Junhui froze in shock. He never really expected that the other would _want_ to cuddle him, to him it felt like he was begging. He didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable because of him, but now Mingyu _wanted_ to cuddle him, and it felt surprisingly good.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," He explained, and Mingyu turned around, confused expression covering his handsome face.

"You wouldn't! Come here," and Mingyu wrapped his arms around Junhui, shaking them a little, hoping the others didn't see.

It looked kind of strange, as if Mingyu was making Junhui his own wrapped up burrito, but it felt comforting. They didn't really care about the visual of it.

Thankfully, the others didn't notice the two since they were too focused on their own thing. Junhui smiled in Mingyu's neck, happy that he now had someone else to cuddle, too.

**MINGHAO**

Minghao had never been someone to show his affection openly. Yes, he was a very caring person and yes, he showed that he loved someone just like the other members, but just in a different way. Junhui didn't mind, this is who Minghao was and if he didn't like that, then he didn't deserve to be friends with the younger Chinese. He honestly liked the difference between him and the rest.

Minghao and him were very close anyway. Rather than being about cuddles or touches, it was about the depth in their friendship, the way they made each other strong. They both honestly didn't know if they would've stayed with Pledis if it wasn't for each other.

So that's why Junhui didn't mind that Minghao rarely clung up to him. He enjoyed the other's presence just as much, cherishing every second they could spend together. The two were now reading a Korean book together to practice, it was something they often did together.

Minghao was reading the last part of his current chapter when he noticed the other staring at him. He stopped to look at Junhui, who had his eyes wide as if he had been caught stealing something.

"Is something up?" Minghao asked, fondness dripping from his tone.

"No," Junhui played with his hands, indicating that something was definitely up. Minghao waited until the other spoke again, "I just wanted to thank you for being my friends all these years,"

Minghao smiled at that. "Of course! We're going to be friends forever,"

Junhui smiled in agreement.

**SEUNGKWAN**

"Who grabbed my charger?!" Seungkwan all but yelled, stomping into the dorm with his hands crunched into fists.

Someone on the couch squeaked and hid himself under a large blanket, and Seungkwan immediately knew who the thief was.

He lifted the blanket up and surprise surprise, there was Moon Junhui. Seungkwan glared at the other, knowing exactly what he had done. But for what? Junhui didn't even own a Samsung device.

"Junhui, do you have something to tell me?" The younger asked, quite motherly. Junhui shook his head immediately, almost resembling a little cat. Seungkwan sighed.

"My charger is gone. Which is strange because no one here owns a Samsung but me. I did that so no one would steal my charger, and look what happens!" He said, making the other cling onto a pillow and look away.

"Maybe... maybe you should look on your bed, you could have left it there." Junhui then mumbled, pointing his head towards the door of their shared room.

Although he doesn't believe there's even a chance that his charger could just be on his bed, he walks towards it anyway.

"Jun, there's no way I could have forgotten it, I always bring it with-" and to his surprise, the charger was right there, laying neatly on his bed.

"Did you find it?" Junhui asked, curious but also strangely _knowing_.

"Yeah, it's right here," Seungkwan said, "but that's strange, I remember specifically packing it this morning."

"M-maybe it was in your dream. I have dreams like that all the time, haha." Junhui fake-laughed. Seungkwan now knew something was up for sure. His hyung was the worst liar.

"Tell me what's up."

Junhui let his head fall in defeat. "Promise you're not going to be mad?" Seungkwan nodded.

"I accidentally took your charger instead of mine, I felt so bad that I couldn't tell you. I just put it on your bed."

There was clear regret and shame on Junhui's face. Seungkwan couldn't be mad even if he wanted to.

"It's okay," he smiled as he patted the other's head, "you can just call me next time. I won't be mad, okay?"

"Okay," Junhui smiled. "Thank you, Kwannie. I love you,"

"I love you too,"

**HANSOL**

Hansol and Junhui had the duty of buying groceries tonight. The two packed up, dressed warmly because of the cool weather and headed out. They got the groceries and packed it in bags, then headed toward the dorms again.

After walking in a comfortable silence, Junhui suddenly stopped and kneeled down.

"Hyung, what's wrong?" Hansol asked, then he suddenly heard the older _meowing_.

"Come here kitty!" The Chinese then said, extending his arm for the little grey kitten to lick it. 

Junhui as always loved cats, that wasn't a secret. He loved all animals and always wanted to pet the dogs and cats on the streets. Usually Hansol would let him, even joining him most of the time because he too loved the cute pets, but in freezing weather, it wasn't the greatest idea to stay out long. 

"Hyung, it's freezing cold. Please just leave it and walk with me." Hansol pleaded, but Junhui wasn't backing down. 

"Then it must be cold! Can we take her home?" Hansol had no idea how Junhui found out the cat was a _she_ , but he ignored it. He shook his head. 

"Please, Hansol?" Junhui was using his pout as his secret weapon, but Hansol wasn't falling for it. 

"We can't. Chan is scared of them, remember?" Hansol explained and this seemed to crack some sense into the other.

"Then, wait here for a second. I'll be back in a sec!" Junhui said before dropping the bag and running back toward the grocery store. Hansol sighed before kneeling down to pet the kitten. The idol had to admit that she was indeed adorable.

Not even five minutes later, Junhui returned with a red, thick blanket. He smiled toward the sight of Hansol petting the kitten and then put the blanket down on the ground. 

"This way she can be warm. I hope she likes it." He said as he led the cat toward the warmth. And to no surprise, she spun around until she finally laid down onto the blanket. Junhui sighed in relief.

He grabbed the bag once more and finally followed Hansol to their dorm. 

"You really love cats, don't you?" Hansol asked as they walked in the cold.

Junhui nodded, "For some reason, they remind me of the members," he explained. "So cuddly and cute!"

Hansol smiled because of the irony. Junhui really didn't know that he was actually the one who resembled cats most.

**CHAN**

As the maknae, Chan received the most cuddles, kisses and love from his hyungs. Sometimes to no response, but the youngest enjoyed it nonetheless. Junhui too, showed the younger a lot of love, because Chan really reminded him of his younger brother. 

The two were now practicing together, the others had left already to rest. Chan had insisted to finish working on his choreography, and Junhui had volunteered to stay and learn. Even though the other was three years younger, Junhui had a lot to learn from him. He wanted to see how the masterpieces that others had called 'dino's danceology' popped up into the maknae's brain. 

So that's how Junhui had found himself in this predicament. Almost 3 AM, sitting against the big mirror in the practice room, watching Chan come up with new moves and even helping him with some of them.

"Why don't we make this a duet?" Chan suddenly asked. Junhui looked up from his phone and stared at the other, confused. Chan laughed silently at his cute hyung.

"Do you want to dance with me, hyung?" He then explained some more, "This song seems more fitting for two people."

"Yeah, sure!" Junhui said excitedly. 

After practicing together for a while, the two called it quits. At this rate, they only had two hours sleep left. But surprisingly, they didn't feel tired. Maybe it was because of the energy they both possessed, or just the comfort of being with each other. 

Junhui loves his maknae, but Chan loves his fake maknae as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot! The short stories at the end took me so long for some reason, I hope they turned out alright. Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it!   
> You can follow me on Instagram; @maanjunhui


End file.
